


just one lazy morning

by ratcity_uwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Morning Kisses, not much to tag, they’re soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcity_uwu/pseuds/ratcity_uwu
Summary: ishimondo are in love. and enjoying a slow morning. pure fluff :]
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 94





	just one lazy morning

It was a lazy morning, time dripped slow. Kiyotaka was already awake, and had been for while. He never slept in, and wasn’t about to start… but it was alright. It was alright because in that time, Kiyotaka just spent it watching his love sleep. Mondo was snoring, and had drool pooling, really not the most attractive or cute thing… but it was everything to Kiyotaka. He loved everything about Mondo, including him when he slept. 

Their limbs were entangled, and blanket pushed off unconsciously. The chill of the air conditioner was starting to get to him, so he made the executive decision to carefully shift to get the blanket, as to not wake up Mondo. Laying it across the both of them, he still was cold, so he simply got closer to Mondo. 

He cupped his cheek with his hand, idly running his thumb back and forth. Mondo leaned into his hand, still fast asleep. Kiyotaka smiled, still content on just laying there. Mondo was always so warm. From warm smiles, to warm hugs, everything they did filled Kiyotaka’s heart with a warmth he could only compare to pure sunshine. Physically too, Mondo’s blood ran hotter than most. He was like a personal furnace, no matter rain or snow. Or… air conditioning, like now. 

Kiyotaka on the other hand was always cold. Constantly wearing a lot of layers and being told his hands are freezing. Mondo never complained, he loved how cold he was the same way Kiyotaka loved how warm he was. 

Meanwhile Kiyotaka was just spacing out, Mondo had started to wake up. He yawned a little, not saying anything. It seems they were on the same wavelength of not wanting this to end. 

Mondo pressed a kiss onto the palm of Kiyotaka’s hand, gently pulling his attention back. Kiyotaka was startled for a second, eyes widening, but when he realized Mondo was awake, he flushed a little. He started to pull back a second, but Mondo grabbed onto his hand and gingerly kissed his knuckles as well, smiling. what a flirt. 

Neither of them spoke for another few minutes, Mondo adjusting so that his arms wrapped around Kiyotaka’s waist, nearly falling back asleep in the process. 

“ Good morning, Mondo, love of my life, my dearest- “ Kiyotaka started to go on pushing Mondo’s hair back so he could play with it… and that Mondo could see. 

“ Aww shush, it’s too early for all’at, //uhm.. that’s mondo speak for ‘all of that’// “ He mumbled, blushing. He’d never get used to pet names, nor waking up to this… well maybe he would, at some point, but not soon. 

“ It’s never too early for me to express my fondness for you, honey bun, stud-muffin, my one-and-only- “ His grin only got wider, as he continued on anyway. Mondo laughed anyway, but was impossibly red. 

“ Where did you even hear all these.. “ 

“ Oh, a few people had sent me some very helpful websites lately.. and I thought I’d put them to good use, snookums, “ Mondo didn’t dignify that with a retort, he’d ask later who exactly it was. He instead put his barely awake attention to kiss him again, this time on his jaw.

Kiyotaka blushed again, effectively stopping calling him silly pet names. The silence relapsed, and they settled into the comfortable quiet of just being together. Sunlight poured into the room through the curtains, birds chirping. All signs of a regular day beginning, but the same signs the two chose to ignore. Well, one of them chose to ignore.

“ … Mondo love, we should probably get up soon,” 

A pause… no, he couldn’t have… 

Light snoring started from under him as Mondo had been lured back to sleep. Kiyotaka sighed, still happy somehow. They’ll just have a late breakfast.


End file.
